1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to user interfaces for accessing database information in a data processing system, and in particular, to interfaces providing an illusion of a three dimensional information space for presenting the database information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organization of databases traditionally is in the form of data structures of text. This text is then keyword searchable. Such databases are fairly ineffectual in that the user has little concept of what is in the database or how best to find it.
Muriel Cooper at MIT has done seminal work in the area of information spaces, providing a more visually accessibly order for data, as shown in the video tape: xe2x80x9cInformation Landscapesxe2x80x9d, Jul. 20, 1994 FINAL VERSION, from the MIT Center for Advanced Educational Services. This work shows information arranged in apparent three dimensional spaces. The organization is visible to the user and, therefore, assists in search. The user has the illusion of flying through the space, while viewing it.
One problem with the use of information spaces is that users can get lost, not remembering how to return to places they have already visited, and not knowing how to find new categories of information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,898 proposes a technique for making information spaces more easily accessible, namely, use of constantly viewable axes and walls to give the user a frame of reference while traveling through the space.
However, information spaces still have room for improvement.
The object of the invention is to further assist the user, by better organizing the information space.
In one aspect, the invention makes use of an architectural metaphor, the stadium, for organizing information into a structure that the user is likely to find familiar, and therefore more accessible. Thus the information is organized into tiers. Each tier represents an information category. A first tier is at a respective first apparent level. A second tier is at a respective second apparent level. The second tier is apparently adjacent to the first tier in a first apparent dimension, but with offsets relative to the first tier in second and third apparent dimensions.
In another aspect, the invention includes a query tool and a spotlight tool for shining an apparent spotlight on at least one appropriate section of an information space in response to the query tool.
In yet another aspect, the invention includes a navigation tool for specifying motion within the information space. The navigation tool comprises a navigation portion for specifying motion within the space. The navigation tool also comprises a heuristic criterion portion for specifying a heuristic criterion for selecting data items.
In still a further aspect, the invention includes the ability to select a video selection from an information landscape. Responsive to a selecting means, the interface displays a video information selection display including a preview screen.